dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Reid
Reid was a human Freelancer operating in the Western and Northern Reaches. Sometimes called "Dragoon Killer" due to rumors that he had successfully completed hit jobs on Dragoons, he was infamous for his brutality and merciless tactics. He led a small but very efficient crew for several years. Early Life Reid was born in the Northern Reach to very poor and unhealthy parents. They provided whatever scraps they could for him, but his well being was obviously not their top priority. His parents blamed their predicament on the Alpha Clan, who tore apart their lands years before. This led to him ultimately having to take care of himself, and it also planted a seed that would grow into hatred for Dragoons. He begged in the streets and worked whatever odd jobs he could find. When he was 13, he agreed to be part of a small pit fight competition. He was knocked out very quickly in his first fight, but seeing the prizes that the winner was given at the end of the tournament was enough for him to begin training for the next one. He won his first tournament at the age of 15. He continued winning tournaments, moving around the Western Reach and winning what he could. Freelancer Although fighting in the pits allowed him to live a much better life than he was accustomed too, he eventually grew bored of it as the thrill of the fight slowly began to wear off. He joined a few Freelancers on a hit job, and instantly the thrill was renewed. He began marketing himself as a Freelancer, but most people considered him more of a mercenary or criminal. He began taking whatever jobs he could, always prioritizing the more violent/high-risk jobs. He slowly became infamous for his brutality and violent tendencies. He eventually formed his own crew. He opted to keep his crew small: No more than three or four members. Working efficiently with his small crew, he became one of the most sought after "freelancers" on the continent, especially for hit jobs. Although there was no evidence, many believed the rumor that he had successfully killed multiple Dragoons. Some began to even call him "Dragoon Killer." When Shingles approached him for work, Reid saw a new kind of challenge/thrill in trying to shape Shingles into a considerable force. Despite his crew's disapproval, he recruited Shingles. Overtime, Reid met his own challenge: Shingles was still insane, but he was turned out to be an efficient contributor to the group. Disappearance After completing a job near Grantham, he took his crew to a small bar to have a celebratory drink. The mood turned sour fast when a Dragoon entered the bar. Reid provoked a fight with one of the Dragoon's travel companions. The Dragoon intervened and knocked Reid out within seconds. Upon seeing Reid easily handled by a Dragoon, those in the bar began spreading the story of what happened. His image of being the "Dragoon Killer" instantly faded. His crew abandoned him, and his prestige among the freelancer and underground communities was void. Humiliated by his fall from grace, he took to alcohol and narcotics as a way to cope. He was last officially spotted outside of Chatsworth, stumbling into the woods and mumbling incoherently to himself. He wasn't been seen since, although some believe he now resides somewhere in the Barren-Lands. Media * Reid will be portrayed by James Wells in the upcoming short film Ascendance. Category:Human Category:Freelancer Category:Northern Reach